


Danganronpa: Despair Utopia

by gallantry89



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantry89/pseuds/gallantry89
Summary: Another deadly bout of hope and despair will begin again! Protagonist Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman, finds himself trapped in a school with Monokuma and many other new, colourful faces! Join Shoji in this murder filled adventure as he tries to cope with not only himself but also the deaths of his friends!





	1. Prologue

Burning…   
  
All I can feel is a burning sensation…   
  
Burning…? 

Like fire, tearing through streets…   
  
H-huh? Where did that-   
  
_ Protesters and burning cars appear… _ __  
_  
_ __ A man in a business suit sending people to their death…

_ All is for _

 

_ The  _

 

_ Sake _

 

_ Of _ __  
  


_ A _ __  
  


_ Future _ __  
__  
_ Filled _ __  
__  
_ With _ __  
  


_ Despair. _

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

It’s all gone now, anyway…

What’s gone? I can’t remember.   
  
I can’t… remember…?  
  
Remember… remember… remember… rem… em… ber…

 

…

 

...

  
  
…

 

…

 

…

 

Wh-where am I?   
  
(I got my head off my desk and looked around, I seemed to be in some sort of classroom… how did I end up like this…?)   
  
Ugh… I guess I’m… inside?    
  
...I think it’s coming back to me now… how I got here, I mean.   
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
  
My name is Shoji Masayoshi, I’m one of the Ultimates, more specifically, the Ultimate Policeman. Ultimates are special students with unique talents that are given special status by the government and then sent to one of these special “Ultimate Academies”. However, I declined as I was happy with the agency I work for.

(A man with dark green eyes, black hair with a prominent ahoge, a light blue shirt with a green tie and a dark blue waistcoat that features a golden badge on its lapel appears.)

**Shoji:** I ended up in one of the Ultimate Academies soon enough, anyway. But under different circumstances… I came to this big city for one reason and one reason only… my sister. 

(A picture of a young boy and a girl is seen, they are both smiling.)   
  
**Shoji:** A very long time ago, my sister was kidnapped and I made it my business to find her. So, naturally, when I found a lead that related to my sister… despite the fact I wasn’t meant to be the one to follow it, I got really excited, it lead me to this strange town and this strange school.   
  
(Shoji appears standing in front of a very large school, the sun is shining and he has a smile on his face.)   
  
**Shoji:** This place is one of the Ultimate Academies, Peace’s Reach Academy. I was told to meet with the headmaster, what was his name again…? I think it was something like N…   
  
N…?   
  
H-huh…?   
  
My memories just… stop there?   
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_ PROLOGUE    
DESPAIR’S NEW BEGINNING _

_ START _

**(** That’s all I can recall, anyway… Uh… I think I can see someone… in front of me.)   
  
(That “someone” was standing above my desk, she was a young attractive girl with large breasts that had dark orange hair with some strands being crimson red, her face was covered by a pair of glasses, she was wearing elastic black shorts and a loose black t-shirt, covered with a black hoodie that appeared to have some kind of white pixels all over it, in fact, while I couldn’t see it at that moment, there was a smiley face made out of these pixels on the back of her hoodie.)

**???:** Are you awake?   
  
(I stood up from the desk, a bit shellshocked and admittedly, still half asleep.)   
  
**Shoji:** Y-yeah… Wh-where am I?   
  
**???:** Dunno… some kind of school is my best guess.

(I looked around some more, this was some kind of classroom, a fairly normal looking one, at that, there was wooden desks and the walls were grey, nothing out of the ordinary, however… there was a… surveillance camera and a monitor on the wall… I immediately panicked.”)   
  
**Shoji:** …! Th-this isn’t… what I think it is, is it!?   
  
**???:** H-huh? What’d you mean?   
  
(I would have said but… I didn’t want to worry her… this was very similar to the setup of those famous “Killing Games” from years ago… but those ended a while ago, right?)   
  
**Shoji:** Nevermind… I’m probably overthinking this.

**???:** Try and calm down, alright? This is confusing to me as well.   
  
(You certainly look calm!)   
  
**Shoji:** I will… you haven’t introduced yourself yet.

**???:** Oh, right. I’m the Ultimate Hacker, Honoka Kabe, nice to meet you.

(Ultimate Hacker, huh? I guess I am stuck inside Peace’s Reach after all.)

**Shoji:** Glad to meet you, Honoka. Do you know if there are any more people stuck here?

**Honoka:** Yeah, I think I saw a few other people when I woke up. I didn’t really count them, but there were easily more than ten other students.

**Shoji:** So you were knocked out at one point as well, huh?

**Honoka:** Yup. Same with everyone else.

**Shoji:** Say, how did you wind up in this place?

**Honoka:** Well, I came to this city to escape from a certain someone… I heard that this academy existed to help the Ultimates to develop their talent, but when I arrived at the main hall, some sort of gas put me to sleep, and the rest is history.

**Shoji:** I see… Thank you for your testimony, Honoka. I would like to take a look around the academy, would you like to come with me?

**Honoka:** Sorry, I can’t. I have some business to take care of.

**Shoji:** Huh? What kind of business?

(Suddenly, Honoka’s cheeks reddened)

**Honoka:** I just have to use the bathroom… That’s all.

**Shoji:** Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude! I’ll just go by myself.

(I hurried out of the classroom, feeling a bit guilty about prying into Honoka’s business. The school’s halls looked very refined and slightly futuristic. There were cameras and monitors in every hallway and room… Inside my mind, I was praying that this wouldn’t be another killing game, but as I looked through the school’s scenery, my hope started to die out…

All the windows were blocked off by large pieces of metal, and once I arrived at what I presumed to be the entrance, it was blocked off by some sort of safety mechanism, as well as several machine guns. However, the worst part hadn’t even started yet...)

_**dun dun dun ding** _

(My face went completely pale as I heard that familiar bell. I looked at one of the nearby monitors, which lit up immediately. However, it did not show anything other than static. A weird, distorted voice began to ring from the monitor’s speakers.)

**???:**  Everyone, please meet up at the gym immediately. Everything will be explained once you’re all there.

(I started shivering like crazy. If this really turned out to be a killing game… I have no idea what I would do. I’m just a policeman. I don’t have any crazy skills that would help me survive… And I certainly don’t have the guts to kill someone.)

**???:** Hey. Are you alright?

(A familiar voice sounded as I felt someone’s hand touching my shoulder. I turned around and saw Honoka with a rather dull expression.)

**Shoji:** Oh, hi Honoka. I was just a bit surprised because of the announcement.

**Honoka:** Shoji. You were completely pale. That’s not what one would normally call “a bit surprised”.

**Shoji:** Uh… Sorry. Let’s just… go to the gym and see what’s wrong.

**Honoka:** Hey. Just calm down. We’ll be able to escape this heck.

(I let out a chuckle as soon as I heard her say the word heck. However, I didn’t want to seem rude, so I covered my mouth and pretended to cough.)

**Shoji:** Sorry, I have a bit of sore throat. Let’s go.

(Nervous, I walked to the gym, Honoka by my side. We reached the doors to the gymnasium and entered the large room, which contained several pieces of sports equipment, such as basketballs, ropes, or tatami mats.)

**Honoka:** Looks like we’re the first students to arrive…

**Shoji:** I heard footsteps while we were coming here, so I doubt that will last.

(As soon as I said that, several people barged into the room. They were moving quickly, so I wasn’t able to get a good grasp of their looks. Once people stopped entering the room, a spotlight started shining while pointing at a small stand with the academy’s logo on it. This scene looked all too familiar.)

**???:** Upupupu…

**Shoji:** Oh, no…

(All of my fears were confirmed when I saw a black and white teddy bear pop out behind the stand. That accursed stuffed animal was none other than the symbol of despair itself…)

**???:** Monokuma appears!

(That squeaky voice… That name and appearance… There was no way this wasn’t a killing game if he was involved…)

**Monokuma:** Hello, my dear students! Welcome to Peace’s Reach Academy, where we cultivate talent by helping Ultimates like you!

**Shoji:** Shut up, you stupid toy! I will not play your game!

**Monokuma:** Oh? Looks like we’ve got ourselves a smarty-pants! Hey kid, I know you’ve done your homework and all, but could you not spoil the twist for everyone? It’s not fun if I’m not the one who says it!

**???:** Game? Homework? What the hell is that guy talking about? And what is that talking plush?

(I could hear the voices of other students confused by my actions. I must be the only one who has seen the previous killing games…)

**Monokuma:** Before our smartass friend ruins the surprise, I’ll say it loud and clear. You are all trapped in this place, and there’s only one way to escape… To play  _ the game _ .

**???:** G-game?

**Shoji:** A killing game…

**???:** What the fuck are you smoking? I’m not going to kill anyone!

**Monokuma:** Now, now, my little boys and girls. You will all have time to think about when and how to kill. There isn’t a time limit for this game. Hell, if you want, you can just spend the rest of your days here, for all I care! There are a ton of facilities, and you don’t need to worry about sleeping or eating! As the headmaster of this academy, it is my duty to provide you all with shelter and all sort of luxuries!

**Shoji:** Get real, you stupid bear! You must be yet another one of those braindead Despair fanboys! Show yourself, you goddamn coward!

(At this point, I wasn’t the one speaking, but instead, it was an agent of justice and hope, the Ultimate Policeman. My heart was beating faster than ever before. I felt like I was about to pass out.)

**Honoka:** Hey, Shoji! Calm down! There’s no use in yelling at him.

**Monokuma:** Upupupupu... Looks like our little police buddy needs to take a chill pill. How rude of him to yell at a poor widdle bear like me! There are a few things I want to explain, but I think it might be best to let you all calm down for a while. I have a sensitive heart, I don’t like getting yelled at!

**???:** *Sigh* Such tomfoolery…

**Monokuma:** By the way, you all should introduce yourselves. After all, you’re gonna spend the rest of your days living together! AHAHAHAHAH!

**Honoka:** Ugh, just go away already!

**Monokuma:** Aw… Looks like not even my pupils like me… Oh, well…

Ah, who cares? I’m super kind, so before I go, I have something to give to you ungrateful fools!

(Monokuma suddenly took out several tablets with a monochrome pattern and handed one to each of us.)

**???:** What’s dis hunkajunk?

**Monokuma:** How dare you call my sophisticate technology a “hunkajunk”? These magnificent items are the Monopads! With them, you’ll be able to see the layout of the academy, as well as the profiles of people you’ve met, and many, many more things, which I will explain later! Anyway, I gotta go, I left my muffins in the oven!

(Monokuma disappeared from the room, and all I could do was fall to my knees, full of despair. Just like Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata, I had been put in a killing game without my knowledge or consent… If I had a gun, I would blow my brains out without a second thought… But I have to stay strong. I am an Ultimate, a symbol of hope. I need to pull myself together.)

**Honoka:** Shoji… You probably know about this more than I do, and I understand that you shouldn’t trust someone you just met, especially in a killing game… But if anything happens, I’ll help as much as I can.

**Shoji:** Thank you, Honoka…

**Honoka:** It’s alright. I’m gonna say hi to the other students, alright? You should probably do the same.

(Honoka, as well as most of the students, exited the gym, each person heading to a different location. I collected my thoughts and made my way out of the room as well.)

**Shoji:** Okay, Shoji, time to do this.

(I started walking through the school’s hallways. After a few minutes of treading the academy’s checkered floor, I found a very peculiar boy. Unlike the rest of the other Ultimates that one would expect to see inside this school, his looks were rather… scruffy. His clothes were tattered all over, and his tremendously long black hair looked severely unkempt. However, despite his worrying looks, I talked to him.)

**Shoji:** Hello, I’m Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman. What’s your name and how did you end up in this academy?

**Kentaro:** A policeman, huh… You will be a useful asset if we want to escape… My name is Kentaro Fujiyama, and my talent is… the Ultimate Philosopher. I came to this town in order to learn more about the world, but at some point, I must have been kidnapped and thrown into this school.

**Shoji:** (Ultimate Philosopher!? He looks more like the Ultimate Hermit to me…) I see… You must be pretty smart. Do you think you could lend us a hand with the investigation of this place?

**Kentaro:** I wouldn’t call myself smart. I’m just good at overthinking things… But still, an investigation sounds like a rather interesting activity, so I’ll accept your offer, Masayoshi.

**Shoji:** Really? That’s great! No need to be so formal, though. You can call me Shoji.

**Kentaro:** I would rather not.

**Shoji:** If you insist... 

(Oh dear, he’s gonna be a gloomy one, isn’t he?)

(After introducing ourselves, Kentaro wandered off, probably looking for a place to rest. I kept on walking through the school building. Among the school’s corridors was standing a tall boy with shoulder-length dark blue hair and glasses. He wore a black leather jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans with belts on the legs. His expression seemed rather serious, but he looked approachable enough.)

**Shoji:** Hello!

**Yasuo:** Oh, greetings. My name is Yasuo Rikai, and my talent is Ultimate Psychologist.

**Shoji:** Hm? How did you know I was going to ask you about your identity?

**Yasuo:** Heheheh, that much should be obvious. As a psychologist, it’s easy to guess what people are going to say next judging by their expressions.

**Shoji:** Damn, you must be paying close attention to people all the time, huh? Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Shoji Masayoshi, and my talent-

**Yasuo:** Ultimate Policeman.

**Shoji:** Huh... You really are perceptive.

(That’s not gonna get annoying at aaaaaall…)

**Yasuo:** That uniform of yours is very reminiscent of the police officers of North American countries, so it was a logical conclusion that your talent is related to police work.

**Shoji:** You look like a pretty smart guy, so why don’t you try to help us find some sort of clue to reach the exit?

**Yasuo:** With pleasure, Shoji.

(God, this guy is probably going to be very pedantic… Are all guys here intellectual douches, or is it my imagination? Eventually, in the corridor I came across another girl, this time, there was something familiar about her that I just couldn’t put my finger on, she was tall and slender, with short dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a grey dress with intricate patterns, kneesocks and silk gloves. Her face gave nothing away… there wasn’t an ounce of emotion in her voice either…)

**Shoji:** Hello.

**Misao:** State your business, now.

**Shoji:** I just wanted to introduce myself.

**Misao:** I see… Misao Ito, Ultimate Seamstress, pleased to meet you.

(You don’t LOOK it, that’s for sure.)

**Shoji:** The name’s Shoji Masayoshi, Ultimate Policeman. You certainly don’t strike me as a person who’d enjoy sewing.

**Misao:** Don’t judge a book by its cover, even when that cover shows nothing at all. 

**Shoji:** I can see you make sure to show no emotions… but why?

**Misao:** It involves family matters that I’d rather not go into right now…

(Family matters…?)   
  
**Shoji:** Ah, I see. Speaking of family matters… are you by any chance-

**Misao:** I am the daughter of the CEO of Ito Textiles Limited, yes.

(She must get that a lot…)

**Shoji:** That makes sense…

**Misao:** If you excuse me, I have someone to meet with…

**Shoji:** Alright, good luck with that…

(Jeez, why is everyone here such a dick? Walking more around the school, I eventually came across a very heavily muscled, very tall man, he was wearing a bright wrestling mask with one side being yellow and the other being red, red wrestling tights with yellow designs on them, red wrist tape and red elbow pads.)

**Shoji:** Hi there. I’m Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman-

**Ryuichi:** What the fuck!? You call THAT an introduction!? You have to use more fuckin’ spirit!

**Shoji:** I’M SHOJI MASAYOSHI, THE ULTIMATE POLICEMAN AND I’M FINE!

**Ryuichi:** GREAT! THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!

**Shoji:** Anyway… aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?   
  
**Ryuichi:** I’m the Jabroni beating, Pie Eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, heart stopping, elbow dropping-   
  
(How long is this damn introduction?)   
  
**Ryuichi:** Electrifying the dirty south, so know your role and shut your mouth, the Champion of the people, THE ULTIMATE PRO WRESTLER, RYUICHI FUCKIN’ KUIUCHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! But… most people call me Ryu.

**Shoji:** You certainly have a lot of… energy.

**Ryuichi:** Of course I fuckin’ do, brother! I was trained by the great Nekomaru Nidai!   
  
(Does he mean…  **the** Nekomaru Nidai?)

**Shoji:** Wait… isn’t wrestling fake?   
  
**Ryuichi:** How dare you, shithead! How. Fuckin’. Dare. Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I’ll knock you out Stone Cold!

**Shoji:** Uh… um… I didn’t mean it in a negative way. Sorry for offending you.   
  
**Ryuichi:** Just don’t say it again, alright Jabroni!?   
  
**Shoji:** Uh… yeah, sure.

(That was scary… 

After my encounter with that Pro Wrestler, I came across a door with a sign reading “Control Room” on it. Suspicious, I tried turning the doorknob, but it seems that it was locked. What could that control room have anyway? With a name that vague, it could be anything...

I decided to keep walking around the school some more, and I ended up in the library, there, I met a girl wearing a rather… revealing blue blouse and a dark blue mini skirt, she was tall and slender with long flowing light brown hair and had large breasts. She seemed very pleased to see someone else, or at least, that’s what the smile on her face told me…)

**Shoji:** Hello, my name is Shoji Masayoshi, I’m the Ultimate Policeman and you are…?   
  
**Miyuki:** Hi there! I’m Miyuki Reiji, the Ultimate Doctor. Nice to meet ya!

(Ultimate Doctor, huh? Her talent could be useful, she seems nice, too.)   
  
**Miyuki:** So… what kinda stuff are you into?

(...Nevermind.)

**Shoji:** Uh… excuse me…?

**Miyuki:** What are your kinks? C’mon, everyone has them!

**Shoji:** I… uh… I don’t think I want to tell someone I just met what my kinks are.

**Miyuki:** Ha! So you admit you have them?

**Shoji:** B-but you just said… everyone has them… so why wouldn’t I?

**Miyuki:** You have handcuffs, right?   
  
**Shoji:** Yeah… why?   
  
**Miyuki:** Kinky…!

(God damn it…)

**Shoji:** I’m a police officer… it’s not kinky to have handcuffs if you’re a police officer.

**Miyuki:** Although, using police handcuffs in bondage situations can cause damage to nerves and tissue.  
  
(She’s not stupid, at least.)   
  
**Miyuki:** That’s why bondage handcuffs exist!

**Shoji:** …  
  
(What even is this conversation?)

**Miyuki:** I’ll let you call me Yuki if you tell me what your kinks are.

**Shoji:** Okay… but why would I want to?

**Miyuki:** Because only my friends can call me that, don’tcha wanna be my friend?   
  
(I’m not sure at this stage…)

**Shoji:** I’ll pass, thanks. 

**Miyuki:** Fucking virgin…

(I hope I don’t have to be around her for too long… In the library, there was another person. He was fairly average looking. He wore a dark blue hoodie that depicted a large eye, and a pair of jeans. His hair was short and white, and his face didn’t look very remarkable. Before I could ask him anything, he approached me with a smile on his face.)

**Shinra:** Hey, man! Is something the matter? You look troubled.

**Shoji:** Oh, it’s nothing, I was just going to ask you about your name and talent.

**Shinra:** Ah! I’m Shinra Seigyo, the Ultimate Mentalist. You might’ve heard about me on TV. I often perform live on talk shows.

**Shoji:** My apologies, I don’t typically get to watch TV. My shifts are pretty long.

**Shinra:** Shifts? Are you like the Ultimate Security Guard or something?

**Shoji:** Close enough, but no. I’m the Ultimate Policeman, Shoji Masayoshi. Pleased to meet you.

**Shinra:** You’re the Ultimate Cop? That’s pretty badass, dude! Really makes me seem like some random nobody.

**Shoji:** Nonsense, I’m sure being a mentalist is very useful. It’s kinda like magic, right?

**Shinra:** You could say that, yeah. Though unlike traditional magic tricks, mentalism involves mind games. I specialize in hypnotism.

**Shoji:** H-hypnotism? Isn’t that dangerous?

**Shinra:** Nah, dude. It’s very easy to do, and it’s very hard to make someone do something against their will. Do you wanna try it out someday?

**Shoji:** I… think I’ll pass.

**Shinra:** Ah, man, you’re no fun. Still, tell me if you change your ideas. I may be famous, but I don’t mind helping a bro in need!

**Shoji:** Very kind of you! I’ll keep that in mind. Well, I have to go.

**Shinra:** See ya, dude.

(After introducing myself to the two people that were in the library, I exited it and headed for the school’s dining hall. Once I entered the dining hall, I found several people. Among them was a petite girl that wasn’t very tall, and looked slim in every area minus her ample hips. She had short brown hair, which was partially covered by a pair of goggles. She wore a fully buttoned-up lab coat, with a long-sleeved dark red shirt underneath it and a pair of brown jeans. Her worried look was a sign of the fact that she wasn’t very eager to talk to people.)

**Shoji:** Hello there! I’m Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman. What’s your name?

**Haruka:** U-uh… H-Haruka… Haruka Kagaku. I’m known as the Ultimate Scientist. N-n-nice to meet you.

**Shoji:** Why so nervous? There’s nothing you need to worry about.

**Haruka:** S-sorry, I’m just not very good at talking to people...

**Shoji:** Hm… That’s pretty strange. As the Ultimate Scientist, I imagine you’ve had countless conferences and meetings.

**Haruka:** W-well, yeah, but talking to a crowd and talking to a stranger face to face isn’t the same thing, you know?

**Shoji:** How peculiar. Even Ultimates can be socially awkward.

**Haruka:** I-I-I’m not socially awkward! I-it’s just that I find it hard to get along with people who aren’t on the same wavelength as me...

**Shoji:** Oh, I see! Well, I hope we can get along!

**Haruka:** Uh… S-sure…

(That response didn’t sound very convincing. I just hope she can be helpful… After talking to Haruka, I saw a tall boy with a muscular build, he had a suspicious look on his face, he was wearing a long black coat over a brown buttoned up shirt, there was a huge backpack on his back, that I hoped wasn’t filled with anything dangerous, he was wearing jeans and seemed to be looking for something or someone.)

**Shoji:** Uh… hi there! 

**Akihiko:** Huh…? What do you want? I’m in the middle of something here.

(Jeez, I just wanted to say hello.)

**Shoji:** I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman.

**Akihiko:** A cop? Never was a huge fan of cops…

**Shoji:** Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?   
  
**Akihiko:** I don’t see much point in it, but whatever, Akihiko Kamenari, Ultimate Mask Craftsman.

(Ultimate Mask Craftsman…? Very particular talent.)   
  
**Shoji:** What did you mean by “I don’t see much point in it”?   
  
**Akihiko:** As soon as I find  **her,** I’m finding the nearest exit.

**Shoji:** Her…? Someone important to you?   
  
**Akihiko:** None of your business. Leave me alone.

**Shoji:** If you insist…

(Yet another rude person… I just can’t catch a break, can I? Also in the dining hall, I saw a tall male with grey hair and a scar over one eye, he looked like he was thinking about something, on his wrists, were what appeared to be unchained handcuffs, he was wearing a black jacket with a red undershirt, a brown tie, black gloves and long black pants… I have to admit, I was a little intimidated just by his presence.)

**Shoji:** Um… Hi there!   
  
**Hayate:** Oh? Who are you?   
  
**Shoji:** Uh… Shoji Masayoshi, Ultimate Policeman… nice to meet you.

(Jeez… this guy is scaring me… there’s just something about him…)

**Hayate:** Ah, alright. My name is Hayate Mitsurugi and unlike you, I don’t chuckle.

(I haven’t chuckled at all today…)

**Shoji:** Huh? What about your talent?

**Hayate:** My talent? Well… I’m sure that eventually, we’ll be able to discuss such matters.... kehehe…

(This guy is weird…)   
  
**Shoji:** Hey, are those unchained handcuffs on your wrists?   
  
**Hayate:** Yeah… what about ‘em?   
  
(I swear… is this guy’s word choices changing from normal to verbose every sentence?)   
  
**Shoji:** Have you ever got in trouble with the law?   
  
**Hayate:** Ah… so that is what this is about? How expected of the Ultimate Policeman…!  
**  
** **Shoji:** Don’t dodge my question, have you?

**Hayate:** You’ll have to figure it out for yourself, I’m done here. Bye.

(What a mysterious man… Just talking to him gives me chills. 

The last person I found in the dining hall was a slender young man with a grey trilby hat on top of his head, he resembled a waiter, he was wearing a grey shirt with a white tie and black pants, I couldn’t see his hair at that point but I know now it’s cropped and very short black hair, despite his suspicious appearance, he had a welcoming smile on his face…)

**Kyou:** How you doin’? I’m Kyou Yotta, Ultimate Bartender, nice to meet ya.

**Shoji:** Hey, I’m Shoji Masayoshi, Ultimate Policeman. 

**Kyou:** Masayoshi? Ya mean, like Justice?

**Shoji:** Heh… yeah, I’m a police officer and my name means Justice, ironic, right?   
  
**Kyou:** What’re you? Apollo Justice?   
  
(Apollo… Justice…?)   
  
**Shoji:** Huh?   
  
**Kyou:** Oh, ‘ight, he’s not called dat here…

**Shoji:** Oh, yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask, where are you from anyway?   
  
**Kyou:** Good ol’ Boston, Massachusetts... but my parents are Japanese.

(He’s American…? Interesting.)

**Kyou:** Anyway… I’d best be goin’ Policeboy, see me if ya need somethin’ to drink, but I’ll only serve youse guys soft drinks, no underage drinkin’ allowed.

**Shoji:** Right… goodbye.

(He seems nice and hospitable, it won’t be bad having him around. Once I introduced myself to everyone in the dining hall, I got out of the room. It seems I had already seen everything in that floor. Earlier, I noticed some stairs, so I assume there must be some people on the second floor. I walked up the stairway and found a brand new floor. In the middle of the second floor was standing a peculiar-looking boy. He had half of his hair shaved, while the other was a short blonde mane. His outfit was composed of a blue apron, a white blue-striped button-up shirt, and a pair of long black pants.)

**Shoji:** Hey there, I’m Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman. What’s your name?

**Kenji:** Hello there, handsome. I’m the one, the only, the ULTIMATE SEXY HAIRDRESSER, KENJI TATEGAME!

**Shoji:** Ultimate... “Sexy Hairdresser”?

**Kenji:** Well, I’m officially known as the Ultimate Hairdresser, but the “Sexy” adds flair to it, y’know?

(Okay, but why, though?)

**Kenji:** What brings you here, hot stuff?

**Shoji:** I’m just checking to see who else is trapped here… And please, don’t call me “hot stuff”. I do not swing that way.

**Kenji:** Ah, jeez, what crawled up your ass?

(I’d prefer not having anything crawl up my ass, thank you.)

**Shoji:** I-I need to leave. If you need help with anything serious, let me know, okay?

**Kenji:** Like anything can happen to me, pffft. See ya later, alligator.

(I really don’t like this guy. Intimidated, I walked away from him and kept searching. During my search through the school’s second floor, I found a rather… voluptuous girl. She wore a beige jacket with no shirt underneath, beige shorts, and a pith helmet of the same colour. She has brown hair, which she had tied up into a ponytail. Her expression was rather cheerful for someone that was stuck in an unknown building.)

**Shoji:** Hey-

**Michiko:** HIIIIIIIII!

**Shoji:** Aah!

**Michiko:** Oh, sorry, did I startle you? I think that’s a great way to start-le a conversation!

**Shoji:** I was just going to ask about your name and talent-

**Michiko:** I’m Michiko Honegumi, the super cool and cute Ultimate Archaeologist!

**Shoji:** Huh… I didn’t expect an archaeologist to be so… upbeat.

**Michiko:** Yeah, for someone whose job is boring into the ground, I’m not boring at all!

**Shoji:** Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Shoji Masayoshi, the Ultimate Policeman.

**Michiko:** Well, Policed to meet you, Shoji. I’m sure the ar-rest of the time we spend here will be a ton of fun!

(Please. Kill. Me.)

**Shoji:** Y-yeah, sure. Just be careful not to hurt yourself accidentally.

**Michiko:** Is that a threat, or a suggestion for pun-ishment?

**Shoji:** I’ll… see you later.

(That gave me a migraine… After introducing myself to Michiko, I searched deeper into the second floor, until I found a set of doors, each marked with a student’s name. I checked the door that had my nameplate, but it was locked.)

**Shoji:** Are these… dorm rooms?

(I assume Monokuma will give us some indications about it later… Judging by the amount of doors, looks like there’s still one more person. I’ll see if I can find them.

While searching, I came across an elevator I assume was broken because of the “Out of order” sign on the door where a single person was standing and taking notes about something. That person was a girl of short stature with glasses. She had her green hair tied up in a pair of braids, and she wore blue overalls and a green tank top. That was the last person I had to talk to.)

**Asagao:** Oh? Sorry, didn’t see you enter! What’s your name?

**Shoji:** I’m Shoji Masayoshi, Ultimate Policeman. Glad to make your acquaintance!

**Asagao:** A policeman? How cool! I’m Asagao Ikebana, the Ultimate Gardener. Are you here to help us escape? By the way, I found the elevator like this.

**Shoji:** Well… Not exactly. I am just as helpless as everyone else here. But that won’t stop me from trying my best to find a way to escape!

**Asagao:** Wow, you’re really brave! With you as our leader, we’ll break out from this academy in no time!

**Shoji:** Leader? Heh, maybe… Oh, by the way, I saw you taking notes about something earlier. May I ask what it is?

(As soon as I said this, her expression changed to a rather worried one.)

**Asagao:** That’s none of your business.

(Talk about a 180 degree turn!)

**Shoji:** Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.

**Asagao:** Yeah, right. If you don’t mind, I want to be left alone.

**Shoji:** Alright… See you later.

(Jeez, what’s gotten into her? She was super cheerful a moment ago!)

_ DING DONG BING BONG _

**Monokuma:** Ahem, ahem, I have an important announcement to make! Please make your way to the gym hall now!   
  
(Ugh… guess it’s that time again... what does he want this time?   
I made my way to the hall as quickly as I could, knowing full well what would happen if I didn’t, not sure the others knew though… But I’ll have to tell them, about the horrors of Monokuma and his twisted executions. Being thrown in a volcano, stoned to death with baseballs, crushed to death, hell, even shot into space on a rocket that looks like a fist, these are all executions that have happened in the past and I’m sure he has many more planned.   
As soon as I entered the hall, I was greeted by a friendly face.)   
  
**Shinra:** Hey, man. Guess we’re the first people here, huh?   
  
**Shoji:** Y-yeah…   
  
**Shinra:** You worried?

**Shoji:** I have every right to be, I’ve seen these past Killing Games, we might have to witness horrible things-   
  
**Shinra:** Dude, don’t worry about everything! It’ll get you nowhere. As long as you believe in yourself, everything I’ll turn out fine.

**Shoji:** You sure?   
  
**Shinra:** I don’t lie about stuff like that… You know what you need, a goal! If you have a goal, you’ll have no problems reachin’ it if you believe in yourself and that’ll get you through this.

**Shoji:** Right… a goal… I’ll think about goals, thank you.

**Shinra:** No problem, my man!

(Suddenly, everyone else came pouring in.)   
  
**Monokuma:** Allllllllllriiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhht! Is everybody ready?    
  
**Shoji:** Yeah… and cut the dramatic entrance this time. I’ve seen it enough.

(Somehow, Monokuma just popped out of the ground.)   
  
**Monokuma:** Aw, but that’s what most people want!   
  
**Kentaro:** Hm? Most people…?   
  
**Shoji:** Ah, so those surveillance cameras are broadcasting to the outside world, strange you just decide to tell us straight off the bat…

**Monokuma** : Upupupupu… You would have spoiled it for me so I decided to just do it myself.

**Shoji:** Anyway… why call us here, again?

**Monokuma:** It’s quite simple really... I just want to explain the rules of the Killing Game!

(Time to upstage him.)

**Kentaro:** I believe you weren’t clear on them, what exactly is this Killing Game?   
  
**Shoji:** We’re all trapped in here and forced to kill each other if we want to escape. But if you kill someone-

**Monokuma:** Why you little-! That was my line!   
  
(Yeah… but why did you put someone who knows the rules of a Killing Game into a Killing Game in the first place?)   
  
**Monokuma:** What I was about to say was… even if you  _ do _ kill someone, you won’t just get away with it scot free unless we decide that it would be a good motive but… we’d never do that!

**Shinra:** If ya do kill someone… what happens?   
  
**Monokuma:** If you commit a murder… you become… “blackened”! 

**Kentaro:** Interesting… and what happens if you  **do** becoming blackened?   
  
**Monokuma:** After a brief period of investigation, you face off against the rest of your classmates in the…

**Shoji:** Class trial.

(God, that felt satisfying.) 

**Monokuma:** W-what the hell do you think you’re doing!? How could you upstage me of all people!   
  
(That… almost sounded like a different person speaking to me, not Monokuma.)   
  
**Shoji:** To send whoever’s behind this a message, I will never back down!

**Monokuma:** Upupupupu… this is getting interesting!   
  
**Asagao:** Are you going to explain the class trial or not?   
  
(There’s that… angry tone of hers.)   
  
**Monokuma:** The blackened and the spotless students argue over the who they think the blackened is using the evidence made available to them during the investigation! At the end, a blackened is voted for, if the spotless students make the right decision… only the blackened will receive punishment but… if they make the wrong one… I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened and they will be allowed to enter into the outside world!

**Shinra:** P-punished!? The hell do you mean by that!?   
  
**Monokuma:** I mean you’ll be-

**Shoji:** Executed in a overly brutal manner, usually related to your talent.

**Monokuma:** Stop upstaging me!    


**Shoji:** Why should I?   
  
**Monokuma:** Because I can always make an example out of you…

(At the moment, all my confidence shrunk, I couldn’t believe this was happening…)   
  
**Hoshihiko:** Did you say… e-executed!? I… there’s no way… this… happening… Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Asagao** : Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Shinra:** You son of a bitch! H-how could you put us through this!?   
  
**Ryuichi:** I can’t believe… I won’t believe… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh!   
  
(I looked around the sea of worried faces, honestly, I felt like screaming too, none of them knew what to do. However, there were two faces that weren’t worried or at least, they were doing their best to hide it. One was Yasuo, who as a psychologist, probably preferred to keep a calm face, the other was Kentaro, who was acting mysterious, as usual.)   
  
**Kentaro:** Masayoshi… a word, just for a moment.

**Shoji:** Yes?   
  
**Kentaro:** You know about these, “Killing Games”, it would seem, so I would like to know how you came across this knowledge.

**Shoji:** At some point, I watched the last couple of them, yeah. 

**Kentaro:** But why?

**Shoji:** I… 

(H-huh? I can’t remember? I still can’t remember...)   
  
**Monokuma:** Upupupupu… even he doesn’t know! How interesting. Now, I can understand seeing the first Killing Game, it was broadcasted everywhere… but how were you able to see the second Killing Game?   
  
**Shoji:** Stop being so goddamn cryptic and tell me what you mean by that! 

(Wh-what does all this mean, damnit!?)   
  
**Monokuma:** We’ll see… we’ll see. But one more thing! Here take this!

(Monokuma threw several keys at each of us, most likely connected to the dorm rooms…)   


**Hoshihiko:** What are these tacky things?   
  
**Shoji:** Dorm room keys, most likely.

**Monokuma:** You got that right, pal!   
  
**Hoshihiko:** Are you kidding me!? I don’t want to stay here!   
  
**Shinra:** Me neither…   
  
**Akihiko:** Listen here you son of a bitch, if you don’t let us out of here, I’ll rip you to shreds, got it!?   
  
**Shoji:** Don’t do it, it’s more trouble than it’s worth.

**Monokuma:** Upupupupu, violence against the headmaster is strictly disallowed!    
  
**Akihiko:** Yeah…? And what are you going to do if I do hurt you!?   
  
**Monokuma:** What was that about ripping me to shreds? I could always do the same to you! Ahahahahahahahha!   
  
**Akihiko:** ...Urk!

**Monokuma:** Remember, if you wanna kill someone, please do! Ahahahahahahah!  
  
Then… he just… left… he left me to drown in my own confusion, sadness and despair, the faces of everyone showed they were thinking the same too.   
It was just too… insane to be real, all this, I thought… I thought it died with  **that event.** But I guess… you can never be too certain…   
I begrudgingly opened my MonoPad and checked the rules that I already knew.)   
  
_ Rule 1: All students must stay in the area of the Killing Game for their foreseeable future. _

_ Rule 2: If a murder occurs, the killer will become Blackened and a class trial will be held, if the rest of the students discover the correct blackened, the Blackened will be executed. _

_ Rule 3: If the Blackened manages to deceive everyone else, everyone else will be executed and the Blackened will be allowed to reenter the outside world. _

_ Rule 4: Violence against Monokuma is strictly unpermitted. _

_ Rule 5: You are free to explore Peace’s Reach Academy and its surrounding area with minimal restrictions. _

_ Rule 6: New rules can be added at any time. _

(Not knowing what to do with myself… I left the room, holding back tears… how… was I meant to do this?  I walked into a classroom, completely confused… I wasn’t ready for this. But there, I saw a familiar face. Honoka.)   
  
**Honoka:** Huh? What’s wrong, Shoji?   
  
**Shoji:** Nothing’s wrong…

**Honoka:** I can tell something is, just by the look on your face and your reaction to Monokuma earlier.

**Shoji:** I… I just don’t know what to do. I… saw the horrible, disgusting acts committed in other Killing Games but I still don’t know where or why! 

**Honoka:** Calm down.    
  
**Shoji:** For all I know, I could be the damn mastermind! Or at least an accomplice.

**Honoka:** I said, calm yourself down, okay? 

(I tried… I really tried but instead… I just broke down into tears… I didn’t know if I could even trust myself. It was too painful to bear...)

**Honoka:** Shoji… I know it may be hard for you to believe in yourself, but I do believe in you. And that’s not exactly an easy feat.

**Shoji:** H-huh? W-why is that?

**Honoka:** I find it very difficult to trust other people. Throughout all my life, I’ve always tried to rely on others, but every time I put my faith in someone, they failed me… I could count the number of people that haven’t failed me with one hand, and most of my fingers would go unused. However, what I can see inside you is different from what guys like Kentaro or Shinra.

(I wiped my tears with my sleeve as I raised my head to look at Honoka’s eyes. I could tell she was being sincere.)

**Shoji:** What exactly do you mean?

**Honoka:** They may be smart and level-headed, but you have courage. Even though they want to confront Monokuma, they don’t. You may feel weak right now, but you had the guts to talk back to the person that’s putting us all through this. It’s only normal for you to break down in a situation like this one, you’re human, after all.   I truly believe that you are the most qualified to save us all, Shoji.

(Honoka reached out to my hand and gripped it tightly. It was a small action, but for some reason, it made me feel a surge of positivity growing inside my heart.)

_**Honoka:** Shoji, I will do my best to help you overcome this horrible situation, but please… Promise me you’ll put your faith in me as well. _

(I looked at Honoka’s deep red eyes, and I could tell she was holding back her tears as well… I need to be strong… For all the people that Monokuma is endangering. It is my job as  **The Ultimate Policeman** to save these people and prove to them that crime does pay!)

**Shoji:** I will, Honoka. I believe in you. With your help, we’ll get out of this hellhole in no time!

(With a smile on her face, Honoka let go of my hand.)

**Honoka:** Thank you… But anyway, Shoji. I’m pretty tired, so I’m gonna go to sleep. You should probably do the same.

**Shoji:** Now that you say that, I feel extremely tired as well… I hadn’t felt this exhausted since the day I took my police academy entrance exam. I’ll see you tomorrow, Honoka.

**Honoka:** Goodnight, Shoji.

(Both of us went to our respective rooms with calm smiles on our faces.   Once I opened my room, I saw nothing but some really bland walls, a closet, and an uncomfortable-looking bed, as well as a door that led to a small bathroom with all the necessary things that I could need. It almost felt like a prison cell, but I couldn’t complain.  I took off my tie and badge and dropped my whole weight on the bed. It didn’t even take a whole minute for me to fall asleep… That was how I spent my first day in Peace’s Reach Academy.)

_ PROLOGUE _

_ DESPAIR’S NEW BEGINNING   
END _

You got a Peace’s Reach Academy Student Badge as proof of clearing the prologue! 


	2. Chapter 1 - A Cornered Heart: Daily Life (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school gets explored as despair spreads even further for the students of Peace's Reach Academy! Will they ever escape this hell? We'll see... Upupupupupupupu!

_ Hope… _

 

_ Is it just an illusion? _

 

_ Can even the greatest defenders of good and lawfulness… _

 

_...fall into Despair? _

 

_ Will the world keep throwing hurdles at us? _

 

_ Is the world siding with Hope? _

 

_ Or is it all just a despairful faux? _

 

_ I need to know… _

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
  


**CHAPTER 1**

**A CORNERED HEART - DAILY LIFE**

**START**

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
  


**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

**Shoji:** Ugh… I forgot about my watch’s alarm… I could’ve sworn it wasn’t in my pocket yesterday.

(I took out a small watch from my pocket and stopped the alarm. Afterwards, I left it on the desk that was next to my bed. I started to get dressed and prepared for the day.

When I entered my room’s small bathroom, I looked at the mirror in disbelief…)

**Shoji:** ...So it’s not a dream… We really are trapped in this school…

(I felt inclined to cry, but I couldn’t do it. I promised Honoka I would stay strong and save everyone.)

**Shoji:** I won’t let another killing game take place-

 

**_BING BONG DING DONG_ **

 

(I heard a familiar bell coming from my room’s monitor…)

**Monokuma:** Wake up, my students, for another beautiful day of murder is about to begin! It's now 8AM!

(Ugh… Just like in the other Killing Games, there’s a morning announcement at eight in the morning. This mastermind is very meticulous about small details.)

 

**_DING DONG_ **

 

(I heard my doorbell ringing, which admittedly startled me a bit. I opened the door and saw Honoka, looking as casual as always.)

**Honoka:** Good morning, Shoji.

**Shoji:** ‘Morning, Honoka. What brings you here?

**Honoka:** Most people are going to the Dining Hall to have breakfast. It looks like Kyou made something for each person.

**Shoji:** Oh, that’s very kind of him! Let’s go there before someone eats our serving.

**Honoka:** Alright!

(We got out of the room and leisurely walked to the dining hall. In the meantime, we struck a casual conversation.)

**Honoka:** How did you sleep, Shoji?

**Shoji:** Eh, I’m not the kind of person who sleeps a lot. Though I do remember having some sort of weird nightmare. I can’t really remember what it was about. What about you?

**Honoka:** Oh, I didn’t sleep. I was trying to hack into my Monopad. I couldn’t find any information that could lead us to Monokuma’s identity, but I was able to customize it a little bit.

**Shoji:** Hey, I know this is a tense situation, but you shouldn’t neglect your sleep. You need to have energy in case something happens.

**Honoka:** Don’t worry. I’m no stranger to sleep deprivation. Expecting a hacker to have normal sleeping habits is pretty naive, Shoji.

**Shoji:** I guess…

(After that conversation, we entered the dining hall, where a few students could be found.)

**Kyou:** Ah! Policeboy and Sugartits! Glad to see ya around. I fixed y’all some refreshments, so please take a seat.

**Honoka:** Sugar… tits? What kind of nickname is that?

**Shoji:** Don't question it… It’s not gonna help. 

(Honoka and I sat on a large table. Next to us were Kentaro and Hoshihiko. We greeted them while we waited for Kyou to bring us our meals.)

**Shoji:** Morning, everyone!

**Hoshihiko:** Ugh, thank God you’re here! That gross fig over there was starting to give me the creeps. Now I don’t have to worry about getting murdered by that hobo-looking dude.

**Kentaro:** You lack common sense, Hensou. Even the most thick-headed of idiots wouldn’t commit a murder in front of other people. Pointless accusations aside, I am pleased to see you, Masayoshi, Kabe.

**Shoji:** Glad to see you too, Kentaro. Is there anything you want from us?

**Kentaro:** I would like to ask you a few questions about your memories, if that’s fine with you. I’ve been trying to theorize about how we got here, and most importantly,  _ why _ .

**Honoka:** My memory is still a bit foggy, but I can remember why I came to the academy. I was running away… from my parents. I would go into more detail, but it would only spoil the mood.

**Kentaro:** I see. What about you, Masayoshi-

**Hoshihiko:** Aren’t you going to ask me, Plato Jr.?

**Kentaro:** No. Shut up. I’m trying to have a conversation.

(Wow… He can be a pretty scary... I looked at Hoshihiko’s eyes for a moment, and she showed a hint of wanting to cry.)

**Shoji:** I remember that I got to this academy with my patrol car, and the reason… I’m looking for my long lost sister.

**Kentaro:** Hm… There doesn’t seem to be a pattern. I would say that it’s related to family issues, but I came here out of pure chance due to the route that I was taking during my last trip to Nagoya, and from what I’ve heard, I’m not the only one who ended up here by pure accident.

(While we were discussing our reasons for coming here, Kyou brought us a few plates full of delicious-looking food.)

**Kyou:** Sorry to interrupt, but breakfast’s ‘ere. For the gutsy Policeboy, a real classic: A pair of eggs with some bacon! The lovely Sugartits’ getting some strawberry-flavored pudding, a personal favorite o’ mine.

**Honoka:** Oh, thanks a lot!

**Hoshihiko:** Hey, hey, hey, what about me, you Yankee?

**Kyou:** I do not appreciate the racism, but I ain’t no one to hold grudges against my clients, so I’m still gonna give you this there fruit salad, perfect for a bratty Ms. Tsundere like ya.

**Hoshihiko:** I’m not a tsundere, you idiot! B-but thanks for the meal…

**Kyou:** As for you, Aristotle, I had a bit of an accident back in da kitchen. I was plannin’ to make you some good ol’ toast, but I got distracted for a second, so it just kinda ended up burnt to a crisp-

**Kentaro:** I will take it anyway.

**Kyou:** I could just make you a new one, y’know? There’s still a ton of people that haven’t arrived.

**Kentaro:** Yotta, compared to the things I’ve had to eat on my journey, a mere piece of burnt toast is almost as great as caviar. Don’t waste your time on me.

**Hoshihiko:** Ew… Just imagining what that weirdo has eaten makes me want to stop eating.

**Kentaro:** Shut up, Hensou. If you can’t stomach the thought of someone eating something other than prefabricated meals, then you should just return to your room and hide until the Killing Game is over… at the risk of dying of starvation.

**Hoshihiko:** Why, you- I’ll show you that I can take anything! I’ve had to make people look like corpses for my job!

**Kentaro:** Have you even seen a real one?

(I started to get a bit angry at both of them for their senseless argument.)

**Shoji:** Will you two shut up already!?

**Hoshihiko:** Eeek!

(As soon as I yelled at them, their argument stopped. It must have been heard from the hallway, as the doors busted open shortly after.)

**Akihiko:** What’s with all this noise?

**Misao:** Don’t worry, Hiko~ It doesn’t seem like anyone’s done anything significant.

**Akihiko:** Misa, I thought I asked you not to call me Hiko in public- Actually, it’s okay. I’m fine with people knowing.

(Hiko? Misa? Are these two the same people that I met yesterday?)

**Shoji:** Akihiko? Is something the matter?

**Akihiko:** Ugh. Please use your common sense.

**Misao:** It's alright, Shoji. The reason we were so distant yesterday is because Hiko and I were looking for each other.

**Hoshihiko:** Oh? The mask dude and the rich girl have the hots for each other?

**Akihiko:** ...That’s one way to put it. But yes, we’re dating.

**Honoka:** But you’ve only known each other for a single day. Isn’t it a bit early for you two to fall in love?

(The doors opened again, with Miyuki, Kenji, Yasuo, Shinra, and Asagao entering.)

**Miyuki:** You’re one to talk! I can notice your lady-boner for Shoji from miles away.

(Honoka’s cheeks turned red as soon as she heard this.)

**Honoka:** W-what are you talking about!? 

**Misao:** Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but you’re wrong. Hiko and I already knew each other before coming to this place. I would talk about it more in depth, but there are other matters I want to attend to. Namely, breakfast.

**Asagao:** Wow… This really feels like a normal school environment.

**Shinra:** That it does. Let’s just hope it stays this way. I mean, I’d love to get out of here, but I’d rather have this than a Killing Game where everyone suspects each other.

**Yasuo:** Well said, Shinra. We won’t let that puny bear tell us what to do.

**Shoji:** I think we can all agree with that. Right, Honoka?

**Honoka:** Huh? Of course! We won’t let the Killing Game happen.

**Kenji:** Yo, yo, yo! Speaking of that, where’s that bear thing? I’m fine with not seeing its ugly face, but he hasn’t really appeared since the morning announcement.

(All of a sudden, Monokuma appeared from a trap door next to the entrance)

**Monokuma:** Who’re you calling ugly? I’m the cutest mascot in the animal world, and no one is allowed to say otherwise!  
  
**Hoshihiko:** Ugh, you blew it, Kenji!

**Miyuki:** Blew what? Did I miss an instance of boy-on-boy action!?

**Monokuma:** Whoa there, doc! I won’t allow any impure relationships inside this school! Unless they ask me for permission first, that is.

(With the back of my eyes, I saw Misao nudge Akihiko on the shoulder. I can only imagine what that could mean...)

**Miyuki:** DID YOU HEAR THAT, LOVEBIRS? YOU HAVE TO ASK THE BEAR FOR PERMISSION BEFORE DOING THE SEX!

(Talk about subtlety… Wait, did she just say birs?)

**Kentaro:** Silence, Reiji. The more you fall for his japes, the more time that bear will waste. If it appeared now, it must mean he has something important to say.

**Monokuma:** Very sharp, mister Fujiyama. I do have something to say. I’m just waiting for the lazy jerks who overslept!

(Once again, the doors opened, revealing Ryuichi, Haruka, Michiko, and Hayate.)

**Haruka:** S-s-sorry, I slept through the morning announcement…

**Michiko:** Same here! Hope I didn’t miss anything too “woke”.

**Hayate:** Oh, come on, that’s not even clever.

**Ryuichi:** Hey, why the hell did that bear tell me to come here? I was busy training, you little shits!

**Monokuma:** Bah, you silly teenagers and your unhealthy sleeping habits! I have come to tell you all to regroup in the gym in five minutes. It’s something that interests you all.!

**Michiko:** Would you say it’s “beary” important?

(Several people groaned at Michiko’s “joke”.)

**Monokuma:** … 

**Kenji:** Honey, please cut it out with the puns.

**Michiko:** Funny  _ you _ ’re the one to tell me to cut it out, considering you’re a hairdresser!

(Okay, that one was smart, not gonna lie.)

**Monokuma:** ANYWAY! I’ll see you all in five minutes in the gym. Goodbye!

**Michiko:** Bear-well!

**Hoshihiko:** SHUT UP, ALREADY!

(Monokuma disappeared from the room. What he said made me a bit worried… Shinra approached me with a calm expression on his face.)

**Shinra:** Hey, Shoji. You seem troubled. Something on your mind?

**Shoji:** Well, in previous killing games, Monokuma always told the students to gather around somewhere before announcing a motive for the killings.

**Shinra:** A motive, you say? That’s pretty smart of him, but don’t worry about it. I’m sure no one’s goin’ to die here. I’ll try to help those who panic with my hypnosis skills. I can probably get Yasuo to lend a hand.

(He seems way too narcissistic to even think about doing that…)   
  
**Shinra:** Hey, do you have any idea about what the motive could be?   
  
**Shoji:** The motives are always something relating to you, be it your past, your memories, your family, stuff like that. They can be anything, really, secrets, videos, heck, one time there was a video game.   
  
(Which only affected specific people, but whatever…)

**Shinra:** Alright… but memories…? How does that work?   
  
**Shoji:** In the first two Killing Games, the combatants had specific memories stolen from them, well, in those two cases, it was their school memories. In the first one, two years of memories had just been erased from their minds, we’re still not sure how.   
  
(We’re…? Why did I say…?)   


**Shinra:** Huh… Do you think that might have happened to us?   


**Shoji:** I’m certain some kind of memory was erased from me, where I watched the Killing Games, I still can’t remember…   
  
**Shinra:** That’s real odd, man. Anyway, we should probably head down to the gym to see what the motive is.   


(I headed down to the gym, ready to see the twisted motive Monokuma had in store for us. We all stood there, in silence, until the spotlight once again shined and Monokuma jumped out.)   


**Akihiko:** The hell do you want this time?   
  
**Monokuma:** Oh, nothing… Just a dead teenager!   
  
**Asagao:** I don’t care about what you say, we’ll never kill someone!   
  
**Monokuma:** Upupupupu… Ahhh, defiance! But are you sure no one will kill someone? Who knows, the first killer might have already started planning!   
  
**Shoji:** Your tricks won’t work on us, I don’t care what you do to me, I will never kill someone!   
  
**Monokuma:** That may be true for you, but you can’t speak for everyone else,  but, I’m not going to do anything negative to you, in fact, this motive is more of a positive if anything!   
  
**Shinra:** Positive?   
  
**Monokuma:** Yes, yes… Allow me to introduce the… Win-Win Motive!   
  
(What the hell?)   
  
**Monokuma:** If you kill someone, you will become the Blackened and if you survive the class trial, you will be allowed to enter the outside world!   
  
**Akihiko:** You’ve already said that, you stupid bear...   
  
**Monokuma:** I wasn’t finished, don’t interrupt! However, if the Spotless students manage to survive the class trial, the blackened will be executed and everyone else will be allowed to leave the school!   
  
**Shoji:** Everyone else will be able to leave the school? How is that supposed to convince someone to kill?   
  
**Kentaro:** Someone who wants everyone else to survive and has nothing to lose could, in theory, kill in a way that would make the killer obvious to guarantee everyone else survives, it’s rather clever, actually. It could also create the idea in the killer’s mind that no matter what, everyone wins, except them.

(What kind of motive has zero advantages for the killer?)   
  
**Kentaro:** Or, someone desperate to escape could blackmail someone into committing murder, if the person who physically commits the murder is the blackened no matter what, that is.   
  
**Monokuma:** Anyone who commits murder of their own free will is considered the blackened but exceptions can be made.   
  
**Kentaro:** Such as?    
  
**Monokuma:** You’ll have to figure it out for yourself, upupupupupu.

**Shinra:** Hey! Stop playing dumb on us, you stuffed animal!

(Once again, Monokuma disappeared, leaving all of us stunned and confused.)  
  
**Kenji:** Ha! What a joke, like someone’s going to kill because of what that stupid bear said.

**Kentaro:** Tategame, did you just ignore everything I just said? And you cannot assume this is a silly motive to everyone. You think you can trust each other, but do you really know anyone here? You can’t trust people you just met nor can you know what they are thinking.   
  
(And with that… Kentaro left the room. I knew it too. I knew it had to happen eventually. How can we trust these people? You can never know what others were thinking… this feeling of distrust and despair… it was exactly what Monokuma wanted.)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(I went back to my room, completely exhausted. Normally, I would try to spend some time with the rest of the people here, but today, I was way too tired, so I just took a quick power nap...)

 

**BING BONG DING DONG**

(The sound of the monitor’s speakers woke me up from my slumber. I imagine it was the nighttime announcement.)   


**Monokuma:** Ahem! It is now 10PM, therefore, nighttime is about to commence! The dining hall and the gym will soon be closed, so make sure you stay out of there for now, or you’ll get puuuuuunished! Sweet dreams~

(Man, that nap ended up being pretty long… Wait, what’s that noise? It sounds like punching…    
I got out of bed and moved to the source of the noise. There I saw Ryu… punching the vending machine.)   
  
**Ryuichi:** Damn it! Why won’t this thing work!   
  
**Shoji:** What the hell are you doing? It’s nighttime and you’re going to wake everyone up by hitting a damn vending machine!   


**Ryuichi:** Because it won’t fucking work!!!   
  
**Shoji:** It’s not working…? That’s strange.

**Ryuichi:** MONOKUMA, FIX YOUR GODDAMN MACHINES!

**Shoji:** Don’t scream so loud! He might actually appear…

**Ryuichi:** Yeah, that’s what I’m fucking trying! I want that bear to fix this damn vending machine so I can have an energy drink!

**Shoji:** Um, Ryu? Are you sure he’s going to do anything about it

**Ryuichi:** You better fucking believe it, brother! I’m not gonna leave this spot until that bear fixes the machine!  
  
**Shoji:** You’re… pretty persistent. I’m… just gonna go to sleep.   
  
(Tired from this whole ordeal, I went back to my room and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes…)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I know this story hasn't really been noticed yet, which is fine, but I'll just post this chapter anyway and see where it goes. If you are reading this, thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. 
> 
> Now, look back at this, I've improved in writing over the past few months a lot. So, I'd like to say that once we reach Chapter 2 (or just the trial really, I'm good at investigation writing I think), the writing quality will improve. One thing to note, though, is that chapter 2 may have a little change in writing style to the first chapter. That's just because my partner left the project after chapter 1, 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know why I chose the name for this site. I probably should have gone with what I normally go by online, Cinzero, but anyway, this was originally a story uploaded on DA, however, it didn't get much attention there so I'll bring it over here and see how it does. I hope you enjoy it. Me and my friend, NocturnBros (who is no longer working on this story, but worked on the first chapter and prologue), spent hours creating these characters, this plot and this environment!
> 
> The main thing missing from DA is the music that you can embed in the scenes and some of the artwork that was created (admittedly, not the highest of quality artwork, but it still works.) So I might link the version from DA on here at one point, not entirely sure though. I won't right now at least, because, spoilers. You could still probably find it if you're that desperate. Anyway, I put a lot of work into this story and I really hope people'll stay for it.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy it. This is Cin, signing out.


End file.
